


Human emotions don't make any sense

by Betta3x9



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Other
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 21:50:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16462994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Betta3x9/pseuds/Betta3x9
Summary: Venom passa molto tempo in silenzio, per recuperare le forze.A volte, Eddie teme di essere rimasto solo nella sua testa e non può fare a meno di provare un'istantanea e paralizzante sensazione di panico - il che è strano, considerando che ha passato tutta la vita eccetto una settimana, da solo nella sua testa.





	Human emotions don't make any sense

 

I primi giorni dopo che Venom si presenta alla sua porta indossando un gatto randagio, sono confusionari e sfocati.

 

Eddie passa il weekend mangiando quantità industriali di cibo e dormendo finché non viene svegliato dalla fame. Venom è debole e occupa così poco spazio che Eddie non può fare a meno di preoccuparsi. _Dovremmo mangiare delle teste,_ pensa l'altro, senza formare veramente delle parole, dentro la loro testa, ma Eddie sa che Venom non ha ancora la forza necessaria farlo; oltretutto, non può fare a meno di avere ancora diverse riserve sulla faccenda. _Pussy,_ borbotta Venom ed è una delle poche parole chiare che abbia pronunciato, dal suo ritorno.

 

Alla fine decidono di mangiare il gatto.

 

 _Decidere_ forse è la parola sbagliata, visto che implica che ci sia stato un processo decisionale; invece c'è solo la loro fame e un gatto spaventato e morente bloccato nel loro appartamento.  
_Ma non è un grosso problema,_ pensa Eddie - dopotutto, non ha mai provato simpatia per i gatti. Forse Mr. Belvedere non aveva tutti i torti a mantenere le distanze.

 

 

  
Venom passa molto tempo in silenzio, per recuperare le forze. A volte, Eddie teme di essere rimasto solo nella sua testa e non può fare a meno di provare un'istantanea e paralizzante sensazione di panico - _il che è strano, considerando che ha passato tutta la vita eccetto una settimana, da solo nella sua testa._  
Ma l'altro è ancora lì, dentro di lui, annidato nel loro cervello - e alla prima ondata di paura, non manca mai di allungarsi, di stiracchiare la propria coscienza, per rassicurarlo.

 

A volte Eddie pensa ai giorni successivi alla rottura con Anne, _solo_ in un appartamento squallido, _solo_ per le strade, _solo_ la notte sotto le coperte.  
Adesso non è più solo, nemmeno nella propria testa. È tutto quello che avrebbe potuto sognare, se solo fosse riuscito a immaginare potesse esistere qualcosa del genere.  
L'altro è più forte a ogni giorno che passa, a ogni pasto che mangiano, a ogni notte che dormono; _Non saremo più soli_ , è quello che dice, senza parole, facendo quasi le fusa nel loro petto. Eddie si sente _sollevato._

 

 

Passa quasi un'intera settimana prima che Venom riesca a comunicare con frasi compiute; non che sia un grosso problema: spesso le immagini e le emozioni viaggiano più veloci di quanto una singola parola possa impiegare a formarsi.  
Alla fine, le frasi diventano un vezzo, un'abitudine - smettono di essere una necessità.

 

 _Eddie, abbiamo fame._  
"Cosa vogliamo mangiare?", risponde Eddie, senza preoccuparsi degli sguardi diffidenti che gli lancia la gente per strada.  
_Cioccolata. Tater Tots. Teste._  
"Naturalmente. Almeno due di queste - "  
"Eddie?", lo chiama qualcuno ed Eddie per un solo istante è spiazzato che la voce non venga dalla sua testa.  
"Anne?"

  
Anne è ferma nel mezzo del marciapiede e indossa il maglione rosso che aveva comprato un pomeriggio che erano usciti insieme. Eddie sente una fitta di nostalgia al ricordo.

  
"Sono passata al tuo appartamento - ma non c'eri e -"  
"Avevo un colloquio con il Daily News-"  
"Oh, ottimo. Sì, ottimo. Ne sono felice...", risponde, con il tono di chi stia cercando freneticamente qualcosa da dire. "-sono felice che ti stia mettendo alle spalle la faccenda della Life Foundation e - E Venom - "  
Eddie sente un'apprensione che è sicuro non sia la propria.  
"È tutto okay", la interrompe. "Davvero".  
Anne lo scruta per qualche momento, con le sopracciglia aggrottate e in silenzio, come se cercasse di leggergli la mente. "Okay", dice alla fine, annuendo. Non sembra convinta.  
"Okay", concorda Eddie, incerto su come comportarsi.  
"Dan ti saluta. Perché non vieni a cena da noi qualche volta? Farebbe piacere a entrambi. A me e Dan, dico", dice, probabilmente senza intenderlo davvero.  
"Sì, una volta di queste", concorda Eddie, senza nessuna intenzione di accettare davvero.  
"Bhè, allora riguardati", dice, a mò di saluto, prima di voltarsi e affrettarsi nella direzione opposta.

  
Eddie rimane qualche istante a fissare la schiena di Anne allontanarsi nella folla.

  
_... Eddie?_  
"Ti va del sushi?"  
L'altro non conosce quella parola.  
"Pesce crudo, tipo"  
Nella sua testa scorre il ricordo di quella volta che hanno fatto a pezzi uno squalo, sott'acqua - seguito dal tono interrogativo di Venom.  
"Sì, qualcosa del genere", sorride divertito Eddie.  
_Questo sushi di cui parli sembra appropriato. Con dessert al cioccolato._  
"Benissimo", risponde Eddie, felice.

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
Venom non era stato contento di scoprire che il pesce del sushi fosse già morto, ma, tutto sommato, aveva apprezzato il sashimi.

  
_Eddie?_  
Eddie risponde con un mormorio interrogativo, impegnato a cercare di aprire un barattolo di sottaceti il cui tappo sembra non voler cedere.  
_Andremo a cena da Anne e Dan?_  
"Uh, vuoi andare a cena da loro?", risponde Eddie sorpreso, sollevando lo sguardo dal contenitore tra le mani. "E' perché ha parlato di cibo, vero?", dice alla fine, divertito. _Anne sapeva come aprire questi cosi, con l'acqua calda, come diavolo..._ \- pensa, distratto.

  
Venom non risponde ed Eddie è sorpreso nel sentire qualche emozione che non riesce subito ad identificare. Sta per chiedere cosa ci sia che non vada, quando l'altro prende il controllo delle loro braccia e, con un solo strattone al tappo, apre il barattolo dei sottaceti con un pop soddisfacente. "Grazie", risponde allegro Eddie.

  
_Preferiresti tornare con Anne?._  
"Venom? Che succede? Qualcosa non va?" C'è una tristezza nel loro petto che non è sua.  
_Ti manca Anne,_ dice Venom e non è una domanda. _Sei ancora solo? Anche con noi?_  
Eddie posa il barattolo sul tavolo e si siede su una delle sedie della loro minuscola cucina. "Perché queste domande, V? Sai che non è vero - "  
_Lo so? Oggi eri triste nel guardare Anne andare via._

  
Una delle cose che Eddie ha imparato presto sulla sua convivenza con Venom è che, inaspettatamente, necessita di molte più conversazioni sui sentimenti di quanti ne abbia fatte in tutte le sue altre relazioni messe insieme.  
Venom è letteralmente nella sua testa, riesce a sentire ogni suo sentimento , ma - non ha la chiave per decifrarli.

  
"Mi manca Anne e probabilmente a una parte di me mancherà sempre"  
_Possiamo riprendercela_ -  
"Ma" lo interrompe Eddie, quasi sopraffatto dalla tristezza dell'altro, "Ma non voglio mettermi tra lei e Dan"  
_Potremmo mangiare la testa di Dan,_ propone Venom, con il tono di chi cerca di rendersi utile.  
"Non mangeremo Dan", dice Eddie con voce ferma. "E poi non voglio Annie"  
Venom si agita nel loro petto, confuso.  
"A volte agli umani hanno nostalgia di cose che non esistono più"  
_Ma Anne esiste_ \- Eddie può sentire che l'altro inizia a essere frustrato dalla mancanza di senso logico delle emozioni umane. Come biasimarlo.  
"Non Anne. Non esiste più il nostro rapporto, ma - non credo di essere più innamorato di Anne?". Anziché un'affermazione, suona come una domanda. È la prima volta che lo dice a voce alta.

  
Venom rimane in silenzio per un tempo lunghissimo, come impegnato a districare le emozioni aliene e senza senso della sua metà umana. Bhè, è giusto così, considera Eddie, pescando con le mani un cetriolo sottolio dal barattolo e infilandoselo in bocca.

  
_Voi umani siete ridicoli,_ dice, come se quello fosse l'intera conclusione della sua riflessione.  
"Vero. Ma prometto che non ho bisogno di Anne per non sentirmi solo, adesso che ho te. Guarda, mi apri persino i barattoli di sottaceti. Cosa potrei volere di più?".

  
Sotto la loro pelle, dentro il loro cervello, Venom mormora contento.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per il contest del gruppo "We are out for prompts"


End file.
